


You're Mine Now Wilson....

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Dark, Clueless! George, Clueless! Nick, Creepy!Gatsby, Dark/Twisted, Dark/Twisted fantasies, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gatsby Finally Forget About Daisy, Gatsby didn't die, Homophobia, It Was All A Lie, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Murder, Nick Is Still The Same, Onesided Attraction, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Behavior, PossessiveDark!Gatsby, Stalking, Tom And Daisy Are Still Jerks!, serial killings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I aimed the gun as he was climbing out of his pool waiting for him to turn to face him and he must've read my thoughts because he did. His ocean blue eyes were dark with something I couldn't quite put my finger on as he smiled at me. The smile made me feel uneasy and chilled me to the bone. It was like he was daring me to pull the trigger....so I did.<br/>(Told in Wilson's Pov!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Great Gatsby is owned by F.Scott Fitzgerald and the movie version owned by Warner Bros. There gonna be something things that are never gonna happen in both the novel and the film!  
> Read at your own risk!  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> SPOILERS!!!! 
> 
> A lack of sleep and a wild imagination is to blame This is an Alternative Universe where Gatsby survived and secretly is and always was interested in Tom's mistress' husband: George Wilson!

You're Mine Now Wilson....  
________________________  
"It's owned by a fella named Gatsby..." Tom's voice echoed in my head over and over again. I sat there on a faded stool thinking of this "Gatsby". "Gatsby" I muttered then frowned at the way it sounded alien on my tongue. I thought about the many times my Myrtle would say that sees gonna go see a distant relative or friend only to go see this "Gatsby" behind my back. I cringed at the thought and slowly started at cry at the memory of my wife laying there dead on the street as that Blasted yellow custom car sped off. 

'Why? What was the reason he would do that to her?' I started to wonder. 'Does this "Gatsby" person hate me?' I asked myself thinking of all the reasons and possibilities that he could've killed her. I shook my head as a another sob choked me. The realization that my wife as gone forever....hit me like a ton of bricks head on. I stood up walking away with such force that the stool went flying and fell on the ground yet I didn't hear it as I looked down the street below me. 

The since played out before me all over again only this time I could see myself:  
-I screamed Myrtle's names as she ran from me and out on to the street,at that moment the blasted car was turning in when she ran in front of it calling out some name. It had it be "Gatsby's" over and over again trying to catch his attention probably. But she failed as the car did not stop,nor when it hit her....I screamed out her name frozen in shock as I saw her fly and fall like a stone as the car didn't stop...I couldn't look away at my wife now lifeless body there in the middle of the street a puddle of blood forming her eyes showed fear as I stared at her....-

I flinched as I caught myself as the memory as still fresh in my mind. I walked away towards the drawer and opened the first cabinet to show my black pistol as well as the bloody string of pink pearls. I carefully picked up the pearls slowly turning them analyzing them. At that moment a wave of anger as I thought. ' I could've never brought Myrtle these in 3 years...' Then jealousy and more anger shook me as I pictured that "Gatsby" man holding my Myrtle close making her laugh and blush- I gripped the pearls tighten and I threw them towards the wall. The force of my throw made them shatter and fall onto the ground rolling. "Gatsby!" I hissed angrily as I grabbed the gun from the drawer quickly and walking out. I stepped on one of the pearl smashing it with my foot as I slammed my door heading in the direction of the car. "You'll pay for this...you'll regret killing her...ill make sure of it." I vowed clicking the gun as I walked towards the mansion.

___________\  
Well that's chapter one I hoped you enjoyed it!  
please stay tune for chapter two!  
Please leave me some ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now knowing who killed his beloved wife a broken Wilson forms a plan for revenge on Gatsby, Meanwhile a we finally get to see a glimpse of a new and disturbing side for our fellow blonde,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense my brain is spitting out thing as this goes!  
> thank who's ever taking the time to read this!!!!

Gun in my hand feeling like hot iron as i walked out of the Valley of the Ash and towards West egg when i remembered hearing about a rich and mysterious fella always lit up the night sky with firework or threw parties every week. I frowned more in confusion as i wondered 'if this fella was so damn filthy rich why would he kill Myrtle?' I didn't notice that I've stop walking as i shook my head in frustration and started to walk again. 'maybe she knew something? Or said something that upset him?' Another thought ran past my mind as i walked along the dirt road 'After all she had had a broken noise one evening...maybe-' A pang of guilt and anger flooded me as i remembered that night when i saw her face and tears going down her face as i held her believing her when she told me that she fell. 'why would she lie?' I Asked myself wasn't a her husband? Wasn't she supposed to tell me the truth no matter what? I sighed and teared up still walking down the dirt road as light began to brighten the dark night sky.

?????? POv  
~~~~~~~~~  
I opened my garage after Nick left and smiled widely as i admired the large crack in the windshield and the dents on the front of my yellow car but most of all the slight smears of crimson....ah yes i would've congratulate Daisy...but she sadly feel responsible for killing Myrtle Wilson. I chuckled as i leaned on the wrecked vehicle and sighed in relief. "finally the witch is dead...Myrtle Wilson is dead now to make a few phone call and arrangements to get rid of my car and all the witnesses that obviously means that my neighbor's stupid and pathetic little cousin and her equally annoying husband need to go.....as for Nick..well he's still important in my little spiderweb I've spun for George...ah George my sweet little one. you are don't worry..I'll take good care for you.

Very good care of you Wilson...

Afterall you were made for me. Another chuckle escaped my lips as I got up taking one last look at my car before dialing a number and making plans for the car's elimination because theres gonna be police snooping around my estate and the last thing i need to have inference with my plan that took several years to plan...and i'm not letting some dead mechanics's wife ruin it even after her death.... 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I hope you enjoyed Chapter two and i'm sure you can guess who the mystery pov is but well go ahead and comment below and please comment what you want to happen next or any feedback!!!!!!


End file.
